Solostaran
'Solostaran Kanan '(? PC - Early Spring, 358 AC) was born into the Qualinesti royal family. He had two brothers, Kethrenan Kanan and Arelas Kanan. He married an unknown elven lady and together they had three children; Porthios Kanan, Gilthanas Kanan, and Lauralanthalasa Kanan. Solostaran is described as having wise, aspen leaf green eyes, silver tinged golden hair, a lean figure, and was unusually tall for an elf. He was considered to be wise, fair, and slow to anger, but when incurring his wrath, he was not to be trifled with. Over his many years as Speaker of the Sun, he became rigid on how things should be, leading some races to view him as being callous or cold hearted. Speaker of the Sun Solostaran became Speaker of the Sun, leader of the Qualinesti elves, sometime prior to the Dwarfgate War, but after the Cataclysm. Upon becoming Speaker, he banished all other races from Qualinesti, declaring it only for elves. Although this pained him, he believed that the other races needed to work out their own problems. He enacted many harsh but effective laws over the next few decades, many of which were in effect until the destruction of the nation. He withdrew all elven forces from the jointly controlled fortress of Pax Tharkas, leaving it only for the Dwarves of Thorbardin. During the Dwarfgate War, an envoy from the dark wizard Fistandantilus approached their lands, hoping to secure the support of the elves in his war against the Dwarves of Thorbardin, but Solostaran had the envoy driven away by arrows, making it clear that he wanted no part in the war. The Half-Elf In 248 AC, Solostaran was extremey saddened to hear word of his brother Keth's death, as reported by his widow Elansa Sungold who also told him that she had been raped by a Human brigand and was now with child. Solostaran hoped that the child would be his brother's, but as soon as he layed eyes upon the child, he realized that it was a Half-Elf. A bastard child such as this should by elven law not have been allowed in the realm, but Solostaran took pity on his brother's wife's son and brought the young Tanthalas Half-Elven into his family and raised him as his own. Tanis grew faster than his other children due to his human blood, and Solostaran's compassion for the lesser races grew with him. Solostaran took a liking to the jewelry and wares forged by a dwarven metal smith from Solace by the name of Flint Fireforge. In 288 AC, he sent for the Hill Dwarf to come to the capital city of Qualinost, thus possibly making him the first dwarf to be invited into the elven kingdom since the Cataclysm. Flint developed a strong friendship with Solostaran, and also with Tanis, to Solostaran's delight. Evidence was shown to Solostaran that Tanis may have killed the elven noble Eld Ailea in 308 AC, prompting Solostaran to imprison Tanis. He charged Flint with finding evidence of Tanis's innocence, or he would be forced to brand Tanis a dark elf and banish him from Qualinesti. Flint discovered that Solostaran's brother, Arelas Kanan, was guilty as part of a plot to become the next Speaker of the Sun. The plot was stopped and Tanis was freed. Shortly after that, Tanis informed Solostaran that he would be leaving Qualinesti, to Solostaran's secret joy, for Tanis had become romantically involved with Solostaran's daughter Laurana. War of the Lance Worried by the coming of the War of the Lance, Solostaran sent a group of elven settlers led by Aliona Damere to Southern Ergoth to create the settlement of Qualimori. He then commissioned the human Master Smith Theros Ironfeld and master shipbuilder Koromer Vlusaj build him a fleet for his people to escape to Qualimori. A year later, the fleet was completed, just in time as the Red Dragonarmy moved onto their very doorsetep. Solostaran set up his royal court in exile, and was extremely saddened by the fact that his daughter had taken off to follow Tanis. His wife also became extremely ill during the ordeal. One day his daughter, his son Gilthanas and some companions returned from Icereach with a Dragon Orb. Solostaran thought to take it into his possession in order to study it and use it against the Dragonarmies. Laurana refused however, and stole the Orb during the night and left. Solostaran declared that his daughter was dead to him but committed the elves to join with the humans in battle against the Dragonarmies. As a result of his displeasure with his other two children, his son Porthios was allowed to have more control over the kingdom. Post War of the Lance After the War, Solostaran's health began slowly declining. He led his people back to their homeland, but just three short years following the war, he passed away and left Porthios as the next ruler of the elven nation. Before his passing, he forgave his two errant children and even attended Tanis and Laurana's wedding. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Male characters